


So cheesy

by Pollymadhi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inigo is sentimental af aint he, M/M, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollymadhi/pseuds/Pollymadhi
Summary: Inigo wanted to have a cheesy movie night with his boyfriend, Gerome, who eventually agreed.





	So cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several months ago in the span of what, an hour with lots of breaks? whoops  
> Anyway, I still like this short oneshot I did so I'm posting it  
> enjoy~

"Come on, Gerome! It's not _that_ bad!" Inigo was more or less begging his boyfriend to watch some cheesy romance movie.

"No, I am sure it is _that_ bad. Who gave it to you anyway?" was the pink haired man's annoyed reply.

"Mom mailed it to us, she watched it with Dad a couple years ago... Both of them liked it a lot, so she wanted us to have a good time too. That was what she wrote in her letter." Inigo answered with a sad look on his face. He was happy living with Gerome, even though he was difficult at times, but the grey haired man missed his parents dearly. They were amazing and loving parents who always cared for their son.

They treated Gerome like one of them, which he kind of was as Inigo's boyfriend and future husband after all, but it meant a lot to the pink haired man. He had lost his mother Cherche at a young age and his father disappeared, not that Gerome ever saw him anyway, so his blood related family was gone. But Inigo and his parents were like a new family, one that loved and cherished him. It meant a lot to the grumpy man, so he sighed and finally gave Inigo the answer he wanted:

"Okay, Inigo. Put on the movie, I'll prepare food and drinks."

His boyfriend's eyes more or less _sparkled_. Inigo could barely speak out his gratitude and excitement but pulled himself together when Gerome stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Sit down, love!" he shouted a bit too loud. He earned a confused and uncomfortable look for that from Gerome. Despite that, he still blushed a little at the nickname.

"I already prepared everything, so sit down. I'll get everything. Here, be careful." Inigo said with less force but excitement still very evident in his voice. He handed Gerome the DVD and more or less ran into the kitchen before he could respond.

The pink haired man sighed and put on the movie. With the TV remote in hand, he sat down on a pillow he put on the ground at the small coffee table. He put a pillow beside himself for Inigo as well.

Gerome's cheeks started to flush red. Watching a romance movie with your significant other... It's cheesy, but Gerome couldn't deny that he kind of liked it. Not that he'd admit that to Inigo though. He'd have them watch movies everyday in that case, and while the pink haired man did enjoy these comfortable, loving moments, he wasn't up to something like that _every day_. It'd make it less special.

Gerome's train of thought was interrupted by his boyfriend running back to the living room and putting all the food and drinks on their coffee table in a hurry. There was one large plate of spaghetti, a tiny bowl of yogurt and two glasses of water.

Without even glancing at Gerome, Inigo ran out again and came back with a candle and a lighter. He put the candle in the middle of the table of the table and lighted it up. He then walked out again and put the lighter back into a kitchen drawer. Inigo returned to the living room after he turned off the lights of that room and sat down on the pillow next to Gerome.

"Thank you for the seat?" Inigo said with a nervous laugh. Gerome could see the blush spreading on Inigo's face. This was all so painfully cheesy and way too romantic, but...

The pink haired man couldn't help but blush too, accompanied with a faint smile. His boyfriend's cheeks flushed even more as he looked shocked and pleased at the same time.

"G-Gerome, the movie..." Inigo reminded his boyfriend with a nervous smile. Gerome pressed the button on the remote to start the movie.

 

* * *

 

It was awful, in Gerome's opinion at least, but Inigo was excited and emotionally invested  in the movie. He was laughing, he was sobbing, and at one point he started crying. It was a dramatic scene, where the couple could be parted by death. The suspense was intense and Inigo's sobbing turned into tears streaming down his face. Gerome panicked, and didn't know what to do. He did the first thing that came to his mind:

He pulled Inigo into a hug.

His boyfriend ceased his crying for a moment, surprised that Gerome would initiate a hug out of the blue like that. A smile spread on Inigo's face and he hugged back , tightly , like his life depends on it. He started crying again and before Gerome could ask what was wrong and beg his boyfriend to stop crying, Inigo pulled Gerome closer and kissed him. Overwhelmed, the pink haired man widened his eyes but slowly let himself go and started to kiss back. There was something that made him feel relaxed. That didn't stop him from feeling embarrassed. Him and Inigo might have been dating for a while now, but actions like this still managed to make him turn red.

The couple parted, quickly regaining their breaths. Inigo's eyes were a bit red and swollen from the crying but he had a smile.

"Sorry, the movie made me feel sentimental, and then you hugged me, and I... I felt so secure and happy, Gerome..."

Seeing as his words were failing him, he pulled Gerome, who was still trying to calm down a bit, into a hug. A less tight one now, so his boyfriend can breathe.

"I love you, Gerome. I love you so much."

The pink haired man blushed immensely, at Inigo's words and the hug, but returned the hug none the less.

"I love you too, Inigo. I will always love you, forever."

And as they shared their hug and enjoyed each other warmth and closeness, they forgot all about the movie and dinner.


End file.
